


Sofia

by Kittystitch



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittystitch/pseuds/Kittystitch
Summary: Another amateur accompanies the team on a mission.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story contains some sexual content. It also references my earlier stories, “What the Heart Wants”, and “The Gift”, but stands very well on its own.

Fiery.That was the word for Sofia.Her jet black hair glistened, and sparks of green and gold flashed in her dark eyes.Her laughter burst like fireworks whenever he mutilated a pronunciation.He’d sometimes do it just to hear her laugh again. 

And then there was the sex.It was still as hot and explosive as the first time, when she’d gotten his pants off in record time and shoved him onto his cot, the threat of someone else walking into the room at any moment only adding to the heat. But now that she’d been tutoring him in Italian for several months, they discreetly took it to one of the rooms above The Doves.

“Casino, you’re not concentrating.”

He realized that he’d been staring at her and hadn’t heard a word she’d said.“Sorry, babe.What were you saying?”

“This paragraph.”She tapped the open book in front of him.“Read it aloud, then translate it.”

He pulled himself together and turned back to the book, doing as he was told.

“Punizione,” she interrupted.“The accent is slightly on the second syllable.Try it again.”

“Punizione.”He grinned, trying to imitate her sweet little accent.

“Very good.It means....”

“Punishment.”His grin widened.“As in...”

The clock on the library’s mantel chimed.And kept chiming.It was noon. 

“School’s out.”He slammed the book shut.“Why don’t we grab some lunch and take it down by the lake.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t today.”She rose and started gathering her books together.“I have a meeting back in London.”

“Ah, c’mon, you’re not mad at me, are ya?I promise I’ll study harder next week.”

She gave him a radiant smile and a quick kiss on the lips.“Of course I’m not mad at you.I really do have a meeting.”

He sighed and stood to escort her out, but the library door swung open ahead of them.Garrison strode to the table they’d just vacated and dropped his stack of papers. 

“Hello, Sofia.”The Warden smiled at her.“How’s the student doing?”

“Very well, Lieutenant.” She returned his smile with one of those dazzling ones.“Soon even Il Duce will think he’s un vero romano.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Actor had followed Garrison into the room, and he approached Sofia, lifting her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss.“Sembri incantevole oggi, il mio amore.”

“Grazie, caro.”There was that brilliant smile again.

“Okay, she was just leaving.”With his hand at her waist, Casino guided her away from Actor, toward the door.Actor was just being Actor, but it still riled him.Even though he knew he didn’t hold any claim over her, that ugly green monster wouldn’t be subdued. 

“Wait, Sofia,” Garrison said.“I need you to join us for this one.”

“Alright, Lieutenant.”She turned back with a frown of puzzlement.“But I shouldn’t be late for my meeting.”

“Don’t worry.I’ll take care that.Please, sit down.”

Chief was the last through the door, following Goniff in and closing it behind him.She shared one of her abundant smiles with each of them, as they gathered around the library table.

Goniff was quick to beat Actor at pulling her chair out for her, then he took his own seat next to her."Let me guess, Warden.I bet this mission has something to do with Italy, right?”

“Very perceptive of you, Goniff.”

Casino was able to slip into the chair on Sofia’s other side before Actor did.“I don’t like where this is goin’, Warden.What’s she got to do with a mission?”

“Alright, here it is.”Garrison pulled a picture from his stack of papers, and handed it to Sofia.“Do you know this man?”

Casino looked over her shoulder as she studied it.It was blurred and grainy, obviously taken with a telephoto lens and blown up.The subject was a dark-haired man with a small mustache, dressed in a business suit, sitting at a cafe table facing another man whose back was turned.They looked like they were in a heated discussion.

“It’s Renzo Domiano.He’s an old family friend.He and his wife brought me here in ’39.”She frowned.The nature of the picture hadn’t escaped her either.“Are you spying on him?”

“We were.He was a double agent.”

Her frown deepened.“Was?”

“He died last week, of pneumonia.”Garrison noted the distress in her eyes and added, “I’m sorry.”

“Wait a minute, Warden.” Casino didn’t like the sound of what Garrison was getting at.“You’re not accusing Sofia of being a spy, are you?Cuz you know that ain’t true.”

“No, of course not.But Domiano was.”Garrison’s look softened as he turned to Sofia.“You really didn’t know, did you?” 

She shook her head.“I didn’t.But I’m not surprised.He was always so...how do I say this...loyal only to himself.What about his wife?Is Marcella a spy, too?”

“I’ll get to her in a minute.”

“So this Domiano bloke is dead,” Goniff needlessly pointed out.“I don’t get it.Then what’s the mission?”

“And what’s Sofia got to do with it?” Casino still wasn’t comfortable with her being involved.

Garrison addressed Sofia.“When you first came here, Domiano brought some important intelligence with him.He made friends in SOE, and started doing low-level translations and encryptions for them.”He paused to pull a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it.“Over the last year we discovered that he was also sending intelligence in the other direction, to the Germans in Italy.Nothing really significant, but enough to cause problems.So we decided to use him to feed the Nazis false intelligence, something really big that would get their attention and maybe expose his network and contacts.In exchange for the information, the Germans agreed to get him back to Italy. Before he got sick, he’d set up that rendezvous for next Friday.”

“Now he’s dead, and you want Sofia to take his place.”Actor sounded just as unhappy with that idea as Casino.

“Close.But she doesn’t look like a Renzo to me.You’re going to take his place, Actor.”

“Then you just need Sofia to give Actor all the inside scoop on the guy, so he’ll pass, right?”That idea wasn’t perfect, but Casino liked it better.

“Something like that.” Garrison faced Sofia directly.“I want you to go with him.”

“Into a war zone?” Casino exclaimed.“To meet up with Nazis? No way in hell.”

Garrison ignored him, and continued to study Sofia.“Marcella’s being as cooperative as she can.She wasn’t involved with the espionage, but Renzo was going to take her back to Italy with him.She didn’t want to go.She’s gotten too comfortable in their cozy little flat in Chelsea, doing Red Cross work and giving tea parties.And she’s really not spy material.”

Sofia gave a musical little chuckle.“No, you’re right.She is such a little mouse.”

“There must be hundreds of dames in the intelligence service who can do that, Warden,” Casino pointed out.“You know, somebody who's already a spy and already knows how to shoot a gun.”

Garrison turned to Casino.“But none of them know Italy or the Domianos the way she does.She can run interference if they come across any of Renzo’s family or friends who could blow the con.And we’ll teach her everything she’ll need to know."

“This is crazy.”Casino stood abruptly, trying to contain his anger.“You know what happens every time we get an amateur involved in a caper.I ain’t gonna let you sign her death warrant.”

“Casino.”Sofia's voice was soft but firm.“I’m not an amateur.I train regularly with firearms, and I speak four languages.And this is my war, too.I have to do this.”

“C’mon, sweetheart, don’t be silly.This ain’t some game...”

“Do not call me silly.This is my decision, not yours.”

She locked those defiant, sparking eyes on him. He’d never been able to change her mind about anything, and he wasn’t going to start now.All he could do was slam his hand against his chair, knocking it against the table, and turn his back in frustration.

“Good.”Garrison sounded happier than he should be.“Here’s the setup.On his death bed, Renzo gave up everything he knew in exchange for our promise to take care of Marcella.He’d planned to meet a German contact near Dungeness, travel by U-boat to Belgium, then on to Brussels.Actor, you and Sofia will make that trip.We’ll fly in and make contact with you there, and back you up any way we can.Once you’ve given them what they’re looking for, they’ve promised safe passage to Milan.Instead, we’ll make our escape off the coast at Bruges.Any questions?”

“You make it sound so simple,” Casino scoffed.

“It won’t be.We have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time.We’ll start tonight.Chief, drive Sofia back to her flat to pack her things.She’ll stay in the guest quarters here while we prepare.It’s going to be an intense week.”

“I’ll drive her, Warden...” Casino started to offer.

Garrison cut him off.“Chief?”

The Indian pushed himself out of his chair and snapped his blade back into its sheath.“Sure thing, boss.”

“And no side trips.”

Chief just smiled at the Warden, and with a dramatic gesture, he ushered Sofia toward the door.She grinned at him, and he followed her out, glancing once, briefly, back at Casino.

“Goniff, see what you can requisition from the arsenal for her.Something small, that will fit in a purse."Garrison patted the top of the stack of papers he’d brought in with him."Actor, this is everything we could gather on Domiano. Start studying.Casino, my office.” 

Casino felt like a 12-year-old being escorted to the principal’s office as he followed his commander down the hall.Garrison shut the door firmly behind them and circled behind his desk.“Your relationship with Sofia is none of my business, but I understand how you feel.”

“Really?” Casino was too angry to keep the sarcasm from his voice.“Cuz if you did, you wouldn’t be sending a green kid -- a girl -- into the middle of the war.”

“She’s not as green as you think.And she’s the best person for the job.She’s going, and that’s it.” Garrison pinned him with a glare.“But I want one thing understood.How you feel cannot, and will not, interfere in any way with this mission, got it?”

“Sure, whatever you say, Lieutenant.”He knew he wasn’t going to change Garrison’s mind anymore than he could change Sofia’s.But maybe he could improve the odds.“Look, let me be Domiano.I can run a con just as good as Actor...”

Garrison shook his head emphatically.“No. Your Italian’s not good enough.”

“Sure it is.I’m nearly perfect.”

“Nearly won’t cut it.The con is Actor’s job.”

“C’mon, Warden...”

“And I don’t need any kind of romantic triangle fouling things up.Whatever issues you and Actor have, work them out before we leave.”

“You gonna have this little talk with Actor, too?”

“I already have.”Garrison looked him squarely in the eye, bringing an end to any joking.“I’m serious, Casino.If I have any doubt about you doing your job, I’ll leave you here.”

“No way, Warden.She’s gonna need all the backup she can get.”

“That’s why she’ll need you at your best.”

“Yeah, okay,” he sighed, turning to leave.

“And Casino...”Garrison’s hard tone had softened.“I really do understand.Just have faith in her.And yourself.”

gg gg gg gg gg gg

Chief had seen her drive up to the mansion in the green MG many times, wondering where she’d gotten it.But this afternoon he just enjoyed driving the responsive little sports car along the back roads into London, legitimately for a change.He’d stolen one in New York once, but didn’t get to keep it.He could have asked her how she came by it, but it wasn’t any of his business.She’d sat quietly next to him the whole trip, the noise of the wind in the open car making conversation difficult.He was just as glad.

Finally, she broke the silence to direct him to her apartment in an older residential neighborhood.The building had once been a stately private home, but was now divided into individual flats.Sofia’s was on the third floor.

“You really didn’t have to drive me.I could have driven myself,” she told him as she unlocked the door and led him inside.

“Just followin’ orders.” 

“Please excuse the mess. I wasn’t expecting company.”

He didn’t know what mess she was talking about.The small sitting room was crowded with furniture, books, and knick knacks, but tidy and clean, with the slight flowery fragrance of her perfume.Warm and welcoming.

She disappeared into another room, her bedroom, he figured.“Make yourself at home.I’ll only be a few minutes.”

He strolled a slow circuit of the space, taking in its feel.Most of the books were in Italian or German.Porcelain figurines were of birds and butterflies in muted colors.A vase of fresh flowers sat on an end table.There were no ashtrays.He pushed the lace curtain back on the front window and looked down onto the narrow street below, where a woman pushed a baby carriage along the sidewalk, past the MG.This neighborhood had evidently been spared most of the bombing.It felt like a good place to live.

“I know you haven’t had any lunch.”She was standing in the bedroom doorway, folding a blouse.“There’s leftover chicken in the ice box.We might as well eat it.It will go bad before I get back.”

“No, thanks.”

She tossed the blouse onto a chair and headed for the tiny kitchenette on the right side of the room.“Oh, come on.You must be hungry.I know I am.”

He followed her to the little formica-topped table, where she was laying out plates, glasses and utensils, a pitcher of milk, a loaf of bread, and a platter of sliced chicken. She sat, and he did, too.She made a sandwich and set the plate in front of him.“This was the last chicken the butcher had yesterday.I was lucky to get it.It would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

He took a bite.The meat was tender and lightly seasoned, and the bread was homemade. 

For a few moments, they ate in silence, until she finally spoke up.“Do you get nervous before a mission?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you do about it?”

“Nothin’.Keeps you sharp.”

She chewed on her sandwich, thinking about this.Then she said, “Are you and Casino friends?”

He didn’t know what that meant."I watch his back, he watches mine.”

“So you trust him?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And you must really admire the Lieutenant.”

“He gives the orders.They’re usually pretty good ones.”He folded his napkin and laid it on the table.“What are you really tryin’ to ask?”

Sofia sighed and leaned back in her chair.“I guess I’m just trying to reassure myself that I’m doing the right thing.And that I won’t be endangering Casino -- or any of you.”

He watched her fiddle with a worn spot on the table top for a minute.He didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want to frighten her either.“We’re all still alive.And it’s because of Garrison.You follow his orders and stay alert, it’ll work out.”

She smiled at him.“You and Casino are a lot alike.”

“No, we ain’t.”

She stood and started clearing the dishes from the table.“That’s what he says, too.But you’re both wrong.”

Now he really didn’t know what she meant.He rose and took the rest of the dishes to the sink.“Finish gettin’ your stuff together.We gotta get back.”

She patted him on the arm and went back to her packing.

gg gg gg gg gg gg

Casino scooted into a half sitting position against the headboard, and fumbled in the dark for his cigarettes on the night stand.The flare of the match lit the room briefly, then he blew it out.Next to him, Sofia stirred, gave a satisfied little sigh, and snuggled against him, her arm across his waist. 

All week long he’d given her space as she’d worked with Actor on their con, practiced with her Beretta on the firing range, and done hand-to-hand training with one of the burly sergeants.She usually dragged herself up the stairs to the third floor guest quarters right after dinner, exhausted from the day’s work.But tomorrow night, she and Actor would meet up with their Nazi handlers and head out into the North Sea in a U-boat.Tonight he needed to be with her.

She’d welcomed him into her warm bed, and he’d wrapped her in his arms, her scent and her taste filling his head.His body demanded immediate release, but tonight his soul needed to savor every soft curve, every light touch, every searching kiss.Tonight he took her slowly, gently, relishing her quiet, breathy moans, delighting in the pleasure he could give her.When she had finally drifted into sleep, he was still wide awake, listening to her peaceful breathing, unable to shut down his imagination.

When he shifted and tried to adjust the pillow at his back, she woke.

“Sorry, babe.Go back to sleep.”

She tugged the blanket up around them and nuzzled in closer.He thought she’d drifted off again, until she whispered, “Are you afraid?”

His impulse was to deny ever being afraid of anything, but he hated lying to her.“Yeah.I guess it’s just normal.Keeps ya focused, ya know?”

“That’s what Chief said.”

“Chief, huh?You been gettin’ commando trainin’ from the Indian?”

“We just talked.”

He barked a laugh.“Well that’s a red letter day right there.”

With the tip of her finger, she traced ticklish little circles on his chest. “Why won’t you admit that you two are alike?” 

“Me and him?No way.I got way more class than him.”Then a thought occurred to him.“Wait a minute.What, exactly, do you know about him?”

She laughed that musical giggle.“Don’t worry.I just observe.”

“Yeah, I bet you do.”

The room grew quiet again, as he stroked her hair, long and silky across her shoulder.Around them in the darkness, the old house made nighttime noises, and the library clock chimed three.This time tomorrow night, she’d be among the enemy, under the North Sea, heading for the unknown and unpredictable.And all he could do was watch and wait.

“Casino?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m afraid.”

He heard the anxiety in her voice.He slid back down under the blanket and pulled her against him, wrapping both arms around her slender shoulders, hugging her tightly.“I know, sweetheart.Me, too.But it’ll be okay.”

gg gg gg gg gg gg

Chief nudged the radio receiver with his foot.“That thing still workin’?” 

They’d been sitting in the damp, cold marsh for over two hours, ever since Casino had hidden the bug inside the beachside cottage 200 yards away.They’d heard the two Germans arrive a half hour ago, but since then the radio had been eerily silent.

“Yeah, it’s still workin’.They just ain’t the talkative type, I guess.”

Chief turned his attention back to the dim view through the binoculars.Actor and Sofia should be arriving any minute.To the north, Garrison and Goniff were on a moored Navy cruiser, trying to keep an eye on the U-boat that was out there somewhere.He hoped they weren’t as blind as he felt.

“Man, I don’t like this.I don’t like this one bit,” Casino griped again.

“Don’t matter what you like.”

“She has no business doin’ this.The Warden had no right to make her.”

“Don’t recall the Warden makin’ her do anything.”

“You know what I mean.He asked.She couldn’t say no.”

Chief lowered the binoculars and looked at Casino.“You put a ring on her finger or somethin’?”

“No.”

“You love her?”

“No.”Casino paused and frowned.“Hell, no.”

Chief turned back to watching the cottage.“Then quit bitchin’.”

Through the darkness and the thick marsh grass, he could just make out the shuttered headlights as they pulled onto the path leading to the cottage.The car stopped. The lights flashed twice, then once, then twice again.Actor’s signal to the Germans.

“They're here.Make sure that thing’s still turned on.”

“It’s on, already.”

The car pulled up next to the cottage, the headlights went out, and he heard the muffled thump of the car doors closing.Through the radio came the staticky sound of the cottage doors opening and people moving around.And conversation in German.Actor’s voice was clear and distinct above the static.

“Damn.They’re suppose to be talking Italian.I got no idea what they’re sayin’.” Casino adjusted a couple of dials and turned the volume up, as if that would solve the problem.

After a few more sentences, the conversation turned to Italian, and Casino heaved an audible sigh of relief.They both listened quietly, Chief still watching through the binoculars.To him it sounded civil, like everybody was getting along, and things were going as planned.But he still found himself holding his breath.

“Okay, they’re heading down to the beach,” Casino translated.“The U-boat’s suppose to send a skiff for them.”

Chief turned the binoculars eastward.In the moonless darkness, he could only make out vague shadows leaving the cottage, heading toward the water.Splashing, and the sound of oars in their locks, gave away the German Zodiac boat coming ashore. 

Casino took the binoculars from him and trained them on the beach.

“Just past the breakwater,” Chief directed him.

Casino continued to watch for another long minute, until he could no longer see or hear the boat.Then he got to his feet.“That’s it, then,” he sighed.“Actor better look out for her. And keep his hands off her."

Chief stood, too, picking up the radio receiver.“You just keep thinkin’ about that apartment they'll be sharin’.”

“Funny.”

gg gg gg gg gg gg

This wasn’t so much an apartment as it was a nicely appointed prison cell, but Actor had expected nothing more.Actually, he’d expected a lot less.When they’d first been escorted here, he’d done a thorough survey of the spacious room, which once must’ve been an executive office.It was now furnished as a second rate hotel room might have been.He’d found no camera.Something that size would be hard for the Nazis to hide.He knew there would be a bug, though, and he’d found it, cleverly hidden amid the ornate carving of a picture frame.

Now a book of poetry sat open in his lap, but he’d read the same lines over several times.Even the verses of Carducci couldn’t hold his attention this evening.Actor relit his pipe and leaned his head back, taking a puff.This large upholstered chair was comfortable enough for sitting and reading, but he did not relish spending a third night sleeping in it.Sofia had complained that the small, lumpy bed wasn’t much better. 

Sofia.They’d come to get her just after they’d finished their dinner this evening, and she’d been gone for three hours.Their interrogators had questioned them separately several times, but this was the longest.He had to admit that she was performing remarkably well playing her role as the spoiled, petulant wife of a career diplomat.She had seemed to convince them that she was not involved with the espionage and knew nothing that would be of use to them.He had worked with professionals who were not as smooth and convincing as she was.But tonight’s absence had him worried for her safety.He had not liked the way the silent, aloof Gestapo agent had watched her.The man left a uneasy tickle in the back of his mind.

He was instantly on his feet at the sound of footsteps in the hallway.The door was unlocked, and Sofia was ushered in by a uniformed guard.“Gute Nacht, Frau Domiano,” he smiled.The door closed, and the lock clicked solidly back into place.

Actor embraced her in a bear hug, truly glad to see her.“Are you alright, cara?”

“I am fine, Renzo.”She sighed and gave him a quick squeeze, then pulled away.“They insist on speaking German, though.It’s such an ugly language.”

He smiled at her.She was fluent in German, and spoke it like a native.But they had settled on speaking English when alone in their quarters, on the pretense that she preferred it after spending four years in London society.It appeared to be the language their questioners were least familiar with, although Actor had no doubt that whoever was listening at the other end of that bug was an excellent translator.

Sofia slumped onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard.“When are they going to let us go?We’ve given them your stupid documents and told them everything we know.Numerous times.They promised we could return to Milan.”

“Soon, I’m sure.They’re merely being thorough.We must be patient.” He understood her oblique reference to being released, so they could effect their escape back to England.His own patience was eroding.Garrison and the others were out there in Brussels somewhere waiting for word.The Warden was surely devising an alternate plan by now. 

“You must be exhausted,” he told her.“Why don’t you take a nice, long soak in the tub.It will help you sleep.”

“Yes, that would feel good.”She picked up her small travel bag and headed for the bathroom.As he watched her go, Actor once again admired her petite figure, curving in all the right spots.She couldn’t even hide it under the old, oversized clothes he’d provided for her.

He settled back into the chair and listened to her splashing in the tub.In an attempt to ignore the images that evoked, he turned back to the poetry.But still the page blurred in front of him. If they had to stay here any longer, pretending to be husband and wife, this could become difficult.He had no qualms about performing all the duties of a real husband.In fact, he would have relished it and looked forward to it, if it had not been for Casino.He knew that if he truly wanted to, he could win her from the crude safe cracker.He just wasn’t sure that was a side of Casino he wanted to provoke.

He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening.Sofia had washed her hair, and it hung damp and glistening around her pale shoulders.The short cotton robe she’d slipped on clung in spots to her wet skin.With her makeup removed, her natural glow lit the room and made his heart stop. 

He found himself standing and going to her, slipping his hands under her loose robe, pushing it from her shoulders, caressing her smooth neck.“Bellisima Marcella...you put the loveliest flower to shame.”

“Renzo...”Her smile faded as her dark eyes studied his.She shivered at his touch.“But maybe we should....”

He cupped her face in his hands, unable to fight the urge any longer.“Tell me if this is not the right time...”He ran a thumb lightly across her full, pink lips and they parted slightly with a small intake of breath. When he leaned in at the invitation, she accepted him, returning his tentative kiss with an increasing hunger that matched his own.Sliding the robe down her arms, he let it fall to the floor.She slowly and deliberately undressed him, first his shirt, then his slacks, each soft caress fueling his arousal.When he laid her beneath him, in wasn’t the lumps in the bed that he felt.

gg gg gg gg gg gg

The safe house in a quiet neighborhood of Brussels was left abandoned when its owner had fled to Switzerland, and the Belgian resistance was putting it to good use. It was cramped and cluttered with dusty furniture, but it still had running water and electricity. Goniff had found a jigsaw puzzle in the bottom of a cabinet, and had spread it out on the front room’s only table. It had kept him and Casino mostly out of trouble, if not quiet. Chief preferred to sit by the window, keeping an eye on the street traffic. 

The Nazis had promised Renzo that after he delivered the plans he claimed to have, they would release him to return to his home in Milan. Once free, Actor was to leave a message for them at a prearranged drop point, then they’d rendezvous and head back to Bruges and their escape. It had been three days, with still no message from Actor.

Chief saw Garrison crossing the street at the far end of the block. He dropped the curtain back over the window and opened the front door just as Garrison was reaching for the knob. 

Casino was immediately on his feet. “Anything?”

“No, nothing yet.” Garrison stripped out of his suit jacket and dropped it on the chair by the door. “I’ve left a message for Victor, to see if he knows anything.”

Chief went back to his seat at the window. “He the Nazi mole?”

“Yeah. He’s in the typing pool, so he doesn’t have direct access to intelligence, but he knows how to listen.” 

“It’s been too long, Warden,” Goniff whined. “They should be outta there by now.”

“Damn straight they should. Somethin’s gone wrong.” 

“Take it easy, Casino.” Garrison lit a cigarette and took a drag. “Actor knows what he’s doing.”

“It ain’t Actor I’m worried about.”

Garrison pinned the safe cracker with a hard glare. “Remember what I said. I can still leave you on the sidelines if I have to.”

Casino gave a frustrated huff. “Yeah, yeah. But I still think we need to be doin’ somethin’ besides sitting around here twiddlin’ our thumbs.”

The sound of someone running pulled Chief’s attention back to the street, and his blade snapped into his hand. “We got company.”

At the loud knock, everyone’s guns flashed out, trained on the door. Garrison joined Chief at the window, pushing the curtain back a crack. Then he holstered his gun and reached for the door. “It’s alright. It’s Victor.”

A short, stocky German in a Wehrmacht uniform slipped in before Garrison could get the door completely open. He was breathing like he’d run for blocks. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Garrison warned him.

“I know.” Victor gulped for air. “But there was no time for leaving notes. They are driving your people to Berlin in the morning.”

“Berlin?” Casino exclaimed. “That’s just great.”

Garrison ignored him. “What time?”

“They will leave at 6 a.m. The guards I overheard were not happy about having to be up so early.”

“Damn.” Garrison slammed his hand against the door jam. 

“So what now, Warden?” Casino challenged. “If they get to Berlin, we’ll never see them again.”

Garrison got that familiar far away look in his eyes, as he chewed on his lower lip. Chief thought he could almost see the wheels click into place as a plan came together. 

Pulling a map from his hip pocket, Garrison strode to the table and spread it out on top of the puzzle. “The Domianos are Facists and traitors. The Italian Resistenza really wants to get their hands on them.”

Casino looked confused. “Yeah? So?”

Garrison smiled. “So now’s their chance. Chief, we need a car suitable for four vengeful Italian kidnappers.”

gg gg gg gg gg gg

At this time of the morning, there wasn’t much traffic on the road heading east out of Brussels. They’d easily overpowered the two sleepy guards manning the checkpoint, and after the Warden made the tallest one strip out of his uniform, Casino and Chief had bound and gagged both, and Goniff had marched them back into the cover of the underbrush.

“Not that I really like killin’ Gerries, but I don’t get it. Why did we have to take these two alive?” Goniff asked.

“We need witnesses.” Garrison buttoned the top button of the Wehrmacht sergeant’s uniform and strapped on the belt. “We need the Germans to still have faith in the fake plans Actor gave them, so we have to maintain their cover. Someone has to be around to tell the brass that the Domianos were taken by partisans. These guys were probably easier to take alive than the detail that will be with Actor and Sofia.”

Garrison picked up the Schmeisser and loaded it with a fresh cartridge. “You three stay hidden. And remember, you’re Italian partisans. No English.”

Casino followed Chief and Goniff back into the underbrush where their two prisoners were hidden. When Goniff started to open his mouth, Casino punched him on the shoulder and shushed him. Sometimes the limey was just a little too dense.

Through the leaf cover of the bushes, Casino watched as Garrison waved a car, then a delivery truck, through the gate. It was another 15 minutes before the next car approached -- a German staff car. Casino nudged his companions, but they’d both seen it, too.

Speaking in German, Garrison ordered everyone out of the car. The Colonel who climbed from the passenger side was not at all happy, and vented his indignation loudly. The Major who’d been driving obeyed quietly. Then Actor climbed from the back seat and held out his hand to assist Sofia.

In her role as Marcella Domiano, she was in a frumpy dress that was one size too large, her black hair was pulled back into a severe bun, and she wore wire-rimmed glasses. But none of that diminished her natural radiance, or the determination in those dark eyes.

When the Warden ordered the officers to step away from the car and get on the ground, Casino left their hiding place, followed by Chief and Goniff. While the other two set to work tying and gagging the two officers, Casino ran to Sofia’s side. Somehow he had the presence of mind to remember his Italian. “Stai bene?”

Sofia nodded and gave him a small smile, but Garrison gave him a warning glare, leveling his rifle at Actor. “Togliere questi traditori. Ci occuperemo di loro in seguito.”

Trying to maintain the con for the benefit of the Germans, Casino took Sofia by the arm and dragged her up the road, toward their hidden car. 

“Prendere le mani di dosso, bastardo,” she spit, struggling to get out of his grip.

He just grinned at her. “Sei un po 'cagna grintoso, non è vero?”

gg gg gg gg gg gg

Casino was finding it difficult to ignore her warm thigh pressed against his in the back seat of the car. What was worse was that she was pressed up against Actor the same way on her other side. 

Squeezed between Chief and the Warden in the front seat, Goniff couldn’t keep from squirming. “Hey, Chiefy, maybe if you tried a little harder, you could hit every bloody hole in the road.”

“You wanna walk?” Chief drawled.

“Just let him drive,” Garrison admonished.

“They often interrogated us separately,” Actor continued. “Sofia did a beautiful job convincing them that she was not involved in the espionage. Still, I don’t believe they ever intended to let us go to Milan.”

“Those filthy liars.”

“We’re talking about the Nazis here, Goniff,” Garrison reminded him.

“How did you find us?” It was the first thing Sofia had said since they’d been in the car.

“A mole in the typing pool,” Garrison told her. “He caught a lucky break.”

“Too lucky, if you ask me.” Chief’s gaze flicked from the road to the rear view mirror and back.

Garrison’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“How much do you trust that typist?”

“You think he set us up?”

“Only way I can explain the car that’s tailin’ us.”

Garrison turned in his seat to look out the rear window. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“He just showed hisself. He’s dropped back now.”

“Take the next turn. Let’s see what happens.” Garrison drew his side arm, and the others followed his lead.

Where a path intersected on the right, Chief turned and pulled the car around a bend, far enough that it couldn’t be seen from the road. They scrambled out and took cover among the trees. Casino grabbed Sofia’s hand and pulled her with him behind a large oak. “Get down and stay down.”

“I can handle a gun.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

Casino heard the car approaching, and Goniff shifted nervously. But then the engine receded, the car continuing past the intersection, on down the road. It was only a matter of seconds before he heard the car returning, and this time it made the turn. As the large black sedan pulled into view, Garrison took aim and blew out a front tire.

Return machine gun fire erupted immediately, and they fired back in a deafening barrage that echoed through the woods. Garrison tugged a grenade from his jacket pocket and pulled the pin. His overhand toss was deadly accurate. The black staff car lifted off the ground in a blinding explosion, and landed with a crash. Then the only sounds were the flames of the burning wreckage. 

Slowly at first, Garrison stood and headed for the blazing rubble, and they all followed. Casino heard Sofia come up behind him. There wasn’t much to see. Four dead Germans were scattered around the wreck. Two were in civilian clothes.

“That’s Dieter Hoffman.” Actor identified the one in the black business suit. “Gestapo. I had a feeling he was not buying our story.”

Sofia was staring wide-eyed at the death and mayhem around them on the ground. 

“C’mon, babe. You don’t need to see this.” Casino turned and headed back toward their car, but Sofia stood frozen, as if mesmerized by the awful destruction. If she needed to come to terms with the horror in her own way, he’d leave her be. War was hell, and he couldn’t protect her from that.

“Casino!” Her scream made him turn. She lunged toward him, and the shot hit her in the side. As she fell into him, he caught her, the sudden weight pulling him to his knees. A second shot followed almost immediately, and he looked up to see Chief, still holding his gun at arm's length, and the soldier now laying dead at the edge of the road. 

Then all he saw was Sofia, crumpled in his lap, her dark eyes startled and confused as she stared up at him. Of all the stupid stunts...he wanted to scream, but it caught in his throat, and her name came out a whisper. He hugged her tightly against him, feeling the warmth of her blood soak into his shirt.

“Casino.” He almost didn’t hear Actor, now kneeling in front of him, or the others, in a circle around them. “Casino, let me take a look....” 

Speaking to her softly in Italian, Actor pulled Sofia gently from his arms, and turned her so he could inspect the bullet wound just beneath her ribs. Goniff appeared from nowhere and handed Actor their medical kit. In silence Casino watched, unable to breathe, as Actor cleaned away the blood, applied sulfa powder and pressure, then bandages. 

Sofia moaned weakly. 

“Sofia, look at me,” Actor whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. “You are going to be alright.” Then he looked up at Casino, the smile of reassurance gone, his face now unreadable. “Let’s get her to the car.”

gg gg gg gg gg gg

They’d all visited Sofia in the hospital, where she had spent several days recovering from the vicious gash in her right side. The doctors had said that Actor’s quick attention to the bleeding had probably saved her life. Since then, two different missions to the continent had kept them busy. Today’s lesson would be their first since she’d recovered, and Casino felt like a kid at Christmas, waiting for her to arrive.

When she finally joined him in the library, his first reaction was concern. She was thinner and paler, and there was something vital missing from her eyes. He drew her into his arms for a hug and kissed the top of her head. She acknowledged him with a brief squeeze, then moved to the table and laid out her books.

He couldn’t hide his uneasiness. “How’re you feelin’? You okay?”

“In italiano, per favore.”

“Ti senti bene?” he repeated.

“Sì, sto bene. Possiamo iniziare?” She took her usual seat at the table, and he joined her, trying to study her face, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

She handed him one of the books, and out of habit, he opened it at the bookmark and began reading the Italian printed there. But he couldn’t concentrate. There seemed to be a bubble around her, keeping her natural radiance dimmed. It was a shell he couldn’t touch, nor could he break through it. When he screwed up a pronunciation, she just shook her head and corrected it for him. It was an excruciating hour.

When the mantle clock struck noon, he gently closed the book. If he’d slammed it shut, he felt he might have shattered her. “Lunch by the lake?” he offered.

“Casino...” She stared at the floor, and her tone sent a chill through him. 

He tried again. “Pranzo in riva al lago?”

That got a smile from her, but it didn’t last long. “Casino, this is our last lesson.”

“Whaddaya mean ‘last lesson’? I ain’t that good yet.”

“I have accepted another job. Actor will tutor you from now on.”

“C’mon. He ain’t nearly as gorgeous as you. Although he thinks he is.” That elicited another smile, so he continued. “So we’ll just have to plan our little meetings better...”

“No. Tomorrow I go to Camp 60 in Lamb Holm, to translate for the prisoners there.”

“Lamb Holm? Ain’t that way up north, like practically the arctic?”

“The Orkney Islands. Not quite the arctic.”

“Why? It can’t be any safer there than here.”

“It’s more money. And they need translators.” 

She took his hand in both of hers. Her fingers were ice cold. So instead, he wrapped her hands in his, and at the gesture, she finally looked up at him. “I have been doing a lot of thinking. Our times together were...straordinaria. But I have to move on.”

“Look, babe, I know you’ve been through a lot. But you gotta give yourself time. I promise I won’t let the Warden send you on anymore missions.”

“It’s not that. It’s...I need to...Maybe when the war is over.”

There it was. That sobering detail. When the war’s over. He’d pretty much decided he’d never see that day. 

She pulled her hands from his, stood and gathered up her books. “I need to finish packing. I have an early train in the morning.”

He stood, too. “Are ya really sure this is what you want?”

“I am. I hope you can forgive me.” She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, a long, warm, sweet kiss. He was about to pull her into his arms and never let her go, when she backed away, out of his reach. “Dopo la guerra,” she whispered, then turned and walked out.

gg gg gg gg gg gg

Chief stood on the landing just inside The Doves’ front door and looked around the smokey room below. This late on a week night, it wasn’t busy. Hannah was working the bar, and she caught his eye with a wan smile, nodding toward the table in the far left corner. 

“I dare ya to stand up and say that to my face, buster!” Casino’s fists were balled into tight knots, and he was venting his anger at a British corporal who was just rising from his chair, murder in his eyes.

Chief would just as soon leave Casino to his fight, but that only meant Hannah would have to clean up the mess. He took the steps two at a time and headed for the argument that was about to turn into a brawl.

“C’mon, you coward. I’ll show you what kinda damage a real wop can do.” Grabbing a mug from the table, Casino slung its contents at the soldier, splattering ale across the front of his uniform. 

When Casino pulled back, ready to hurl the mug, Chief caught his arm on the back-swing and dragged him backward. He fought to hold onto the struggling, cursing Casino, while he dug into his pocket, pulled out some coins, and tossed them into the puddle of ale on the table. “Here ya go, friend. Buy yourself another beer.”

The corporal muttered something obscene under his breath, but Casino probably didn’t hear it. Chief maneuvered him back to their usual table on the other side of the room, where a half-full shot glass sat among several empties. He shoved Casino into a chair. 

“I had that jerk cold,” Casino slurred. “He’ll think twice before he insults Italians again.”

Chief eased into his own chair. “Yeah, you were gonna teach him a real lesson.”

When Hannah approached the table with a mug of ale, Chief shook his head. She nodded, collected the empty glasses, and went back to her work.

Casino reached for the remaining glass, but Chief pulled it out of his reach and took a swallow from it himself.

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“You owe me.” Chief cocked his head in the direction of the corporal.

But Casino’s gaze had shifted to Hannah’s nice, rounded little ass as she moved around the room, straightening up before closing. “Man, I could get close to that,” he mumbled. “She’s a sweet one.”

Chief took a long breath. “You’re just itchin’ to get beat to a pulp, ain’t ya?”

“I’m just sayin’...you’re a lucky guy.”

As Hannah walked past, she ran a finger across the back of Chief’s neck, and he admired the view as she went back to the bar. Definitely sweet. But not tonight.

Casino slouched back in his chair.“Don’t tell me. We have another mission.”

“Not that I know of.”

“So the Warden sent you to drag me back.”

Chief propped his legs onto the table and took another sip of the cheap whiskey. After dinner, Garrison had simply pulled him aside and said, “Make sure he gets home okay.” He wasn’t sure why the Warden had singled him out for the job, but he figured Casino would do the same for him. 

“Man, I’ll never understand dames.” Casino’s words were becoming more slurred every time he opened his mouth. “Ya give ‘em everything, and then one day they just up and walk away, like nothin’ ever happened. Thinks I'm not good enough for her. Her with her book learnin’ and a million different languages....” 

The corporal and his buddies got up to leave, and Chief tensed, ready to snap out his blade, but all he got was a threatening glare as the group headed for the door. The older couple who’d been at a table near the stairs had eased their way out a while ago, and now, except for them, the place was empty. Casino reached for the whiskey again. Chief pulled it even farther out of his reach. This time Casino didn’t protest, but continued to gripe. “Ya know what? She’s got it all backwards. I’m too good for her. She don’t know what she’s missin’.”

As Hannah passed again, balancing a tray of glasses, Casino reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. She managed to set the tray on the table before she dropped it.

“Ain’t that right, my sweet l’il Irish lass? That bitch left behind the best lay she ever had.”

“Scottish.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m Scottish, Casino.” She gave him a swift peck on the cheek, and tried to pull from his embrace.

“Hey, I still got #3 upstairs reserved for tonight. Why don’t you and me head up there and have us some fun.”

“Maybe some other time...” This time she was able to pull free and get away, but Casino got up too, caught her hand, and pulled her roughly against him. 

Drunk was one thing, but this was getting out of hand. Chief leapt up and grabbed Casino’s shoulder. Casino spun, fists knotted, and swung hard. Chief easily dodged and swung back, making contact with solid bone. Casino fell against the table and crashed to the floor among the clatter of breaking glass.

Hannah straightened her apron. "You didn't have to do that. It’s just the liquor talking.”

“I know. But it felt good.” Chief flexed out his fingers. His knuckles would be bruised, but that was all. “C’mon. I’ll help you clean this up.”

“I can do it. You just take him home.”

“Can I give you a lift?”

“No, thanks. Gerald will be down to close up in a few minutes. He’ll walk me home.”

“You just don’t wanna be there when he pukes all over the car.”

She gave him a knowing little smirk and a pat on the cheek.

As Casino groaned and tried to get up, Chief reached down and looped one arm over his shoulder, pulling him upright. He wasn’t about to carry him. He was conscious enough to walk. With one last look back at Hannah as she began to sweep up the broken glass, he dragged Casino up the stairs and out the door.

Chief propped him against the car and reached for the door handle just as Casino came back to what senses he had left. He tried another swing. Chief easily stepped out of the way, then slammed him back against the car, maybe a little harder than necessary. 

“C’mon, babe, ya gotta fight for her.”

“When you’re sober.”

“They’re all alike.” The words ran together almost unintelligibly now. “She’ll leave you in the dust the minute her limey boyfriend gets back.”

Chief knew that. He’d never believed anything different.

Once again Casino made an effort to hit him, but this time only managed to punch him in the chest and grab a fistful of shirt. “Hey, do you think Sofia and Actor...?” Casino paused, then a grin split his face. “Nah, he’d be crowin’ like a rooster in a hen house. And he’d never let me forget it.”

Chief shoved Casino into the front seat and slammed the door. “You just keep tellin’ yourself that, dad.”


End file.
